Meridoss
Meridoss '''is a county in the Kingdom of Blyth and was the ninth county of Blyth. It was the last county surveyed until Lane was added as the tenth county. Meridoss is known for being a land that studies laws and politics in its grand twin city capital, though the rest of the county is very swampy and humid and this causes it to have the lowest population besides Lane. The contrast between the big cities and small swamp towns is notable as large cities are practical and pragmatic while the smaller towns and swamp denizens typically believe in mysticism and the supernatural. The traditional Meridoss Parade was an aesthetic that is widespread throughout Blyth-- and many masquerades are held because of it's influence. Location Meridoss is situated in southern Blyth and is the fourth smallest county in the Kingdom. It is located with Aphelion to the north and northwest with barely borders Kith to the North east. It is unique in it's east, west and south borders are all mountain ranges. Castle Siniath is notably to it's north. Landscape Meridoss is very marshy and humid. Settlements are rare or small because some places simply can't support large cities. The largest cities generally are built closer to the mountains to give it rocky terrain as support. Even with the advancement of train technologies tracks don't run through all of Meridoss-- though many platforms have been built so the capital is reachable by locomotive. History Meridoss was surveying by Mason Tybout during his great expedition and adventures throughout the early years of Blyth. After he found many ruins still intact around what would become the Mires today, he sent for more people to investigate and it led to becoming a southern settlement and eventually the capital of Meridoss. Duke Apollo Bitel was given the privilege of being Duke of Meridoss due to his curiosity about the ruins and love of the humid mountain range. In the year 73 Duke Apollo worked with Duke Milo Fairfax to try and expand Meridoss and Aphellion to be somewhat cohesive with one another for the sake of trade, however the swampy lands of Meridoss made industrial expansion difficult. Milo still assisted in anyway he could which led to the Mires being such grand cities. In the year 100 both Dranza and Metor were registered as the capital of Meridoss, The Mires being a former name that stuck with locals. The Queen allowed this though it had some controversy as some believe Duke Apollo did this for taxation reasons or something of the like. Professor Garren Hilton became the Duke of Meridoss in 104, at the request of Duke Apollo's Will-- who had died at the age of 69 that year. Defense Attorney Aldritch Vermilion, a star student at Dranza University, was studying old case files in regards to Duke Apollo's death. Against his professsors will, Aldritch Vermilion re-opened the case and would prove that Duke Hilton poisoned Duke Apollo and his death was not of natural causes. While Queen Ella offered him the role of duchy, he requested an election take place. This is the only recorded election for a member of peerage in Blythian history, in which Aldritch Vermilion won anyway. Meridoss' cheap lands outside of the capital lead to many religious settlements being built during the era of Cuthbert, especially after the declaration of Blyth being renamed "The Holy Nation of Blyth" in 121. In 129 future King William would study political science and law without permission of his father, King Edgar, in order to be a better duke in Trillic. He would later repay the county in building and funding plenty of universities across the county when he would rise to the throne in 143. By 147 the Twin cities of Metor and Dranza had seven universities between them. Duke Vermillion died of old age in 166 at the age of 92-- leaving his granddaughter to be the Duchess. Her biggest project was The Banking Act of 183 and formation of the National Bank of Blyth which she worked on with Wanda Fairfax, a popular story in the news as Milo Fairfax worked with Duke Apollo nearly one-hundred years ago on industrial expansion between the two counties. Athena is praised by economist to this day for trying to keep independence among the counties in regards to wealth and baking systems. Settlements '''Dranza: Dranza is part of the dual-capital cities-- sometimes called "The Mires" when referred to as one. Dranza is notable as it is built inside a mountain and very technologically advanced. Many schools of law and medicine as well as grand libraries are here. Metor: '''Metor is the smaller city located on Dranza outskirts. Using the cliffs and natural formations from the mountains as the base for a multi-level city, Metor has many building of differing altitudes. The highest being a Grand Courthouse. '''Pinet Tremont: Pinet Tremont is a small swamp town with the bare necessities. Cart and rafts are the only way to get to the town as it is too swampy for train to reach. The events between A Town called Pinet Tremont and ''The Bloodletters ''took place here and thus it is assumed that the town is abandoned. Notable People from Meridoss * Bernard Johnson * Detective Hugo Foret * Viscount Gaston Blanchard * Duke Aldritch Vermilion * Duchess Athena Vermilion Trivia * Meridoss passports are burnt orange in color. * Meridoss was influenced by the planet Mars; which is why it has two capitals and currently two princes as Mars has two moons. ** Other inspirations include New Orleans, The Phoenix Wright games and Thieves Landing from Red Dead Redemption.